


Mission Accomplished

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Hurt Steve, Mission accomplished, first last kiss, inny finał, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesteś moją misją.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo debiut w tym fandomie. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak źle.

Zwątpienie nie należało do cech Zimowego Żołnierza. On nie wątpił nigdy w swoją misję, nie podważał jej sensu czy nie zastanawiał się nad tym kogo uśmierca. Było mu wszystko jedno, czy to kobieta która codziennie prowadziła dziecko do przedszkola, starszy mężczyzna bawiący się z wnuczkiem czy zatwardziały kryminalista. Robił co musiał, nie zawodził. Był najlepszą bronią HYDRY, perełką samego Zoli który go stworzył po tym jak odnaleziono go ledwo przytomnego w śniegu. Właściwie wspomnienia Zimowego Żołnierza nie sięgały tak odległych czasów. Po każdej misji czyszczono pamięć mężczyzny. Tak było łatwiej go kontrolować. Nie wiedział nic poza tym co absolutnie było mu niezbędne. Nie zadawał pytań, nie dociekał skąd jest. Był idealnym żołnierzem, posłusznym i niezawodnym a przy tym zdyscyplinowanym.  
Każda misja kończyła się sukcesem. Oprócz tej. Brunet patrzył na Kapitana, swój ostatni cel. Szykowany do tej walki był latami. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, każdy gotowy zabić by wykonać swoje zadanie.  
-Zginą ludzie, Bucky. Nie pozwolę na to.- głos Kapitana był znajomy. Jakby już go słyszał, gdzieś daleko. Lekko zmrużył oczy, obserwując uważnie mężczyznę. Walka trwała długo, zwykle ofiary Zimowego Żołnierza o tej porze były martwe, ale żaden poprzedni cel nie był kimś takim jak ten tu. Uderzenia, ciosy nożem, kopnięcia. Gdy Steve myślał o swoim przyjacielu, nie uwzględniał nigdy takich motywów. Owszem, często James bił się z kimś by ratować tym samym chudarlewego kolegę. Zwykle wtedy zabierał go do siebie by oczyścić możliwe rany i przemyć wodą brud na rękach Rogersa, który nawet gdy próbował się bronić, lądował na ziemi, podpierając się rękami na chociażby chodnik by móc zaraz wstać. Bucky zwykle zjawiał się na czas. Teraz walczyli między sobą. Z ran postrzałowych Kapitana szybko uciekała krew, a mimo to nadal próbował ratować świat. Udało mu się wyłączyć namierzanie celów wyznaczonych przez HYDRĘ. Zdołał nawet wydać polecenie by zniszczyć maszyny bojowe. Nie miał siły uciekać, ani chęci by pozostawić przyjaciela. Pomógł mu się uwolnić spod cieżkiego, stalowego elementu. Od razu po tym przyłożył dłoń do broczącej krwią rany postrzałowej.  
-Bucky...-zaczął, chcąc chociaż raz jeszcze zobaczyć swojego Buckyego. Tego samego, który wyciągnął go na tańce, nawet mimo tego, że wiedział jak Steve nie lubi tańczyć.  
-Znasz mnie. Nie będę z tobą walczyć. Jesteś moim przyjacielem.- Steve wypuścił z rąk tarczę, która powoli poleciała gdzieś na dół. Wyrzucił swoją najcenniejszą broń. Bezbronny, krwawiący stał naprzeciwko tego który go nie pamiętał. Bucky krzyknął, by milczał zanim uderzył go kilkukrotnie.  
-Jesteś moją misją!- wykrzyczał w twarz blondyna, starając się nie tyle wyładować agresję co po prostu zagłuszyć wątpliwości. Nie mógł ich mieć. Podniósł pięść wykonaną z metalu i bionicznego materiału by ostatecznie pozbyć się Kapitana.  
-Dokończ więc swoją misję. Będę z tobą do samego końca.- leżący pod nim mężczyzna przymknął oczy czekając na nieuniknione. Twarz miał opuchniętą, z wargi także sączyła się powoli krew. Szkło z którego wykonano statki powietrzne pękło. Kapitan spadał prosto do wody. Zimowy Żołnierz nie umiał wyjaśnić swojego zachowania. Skoczył za superbohaterem, złapał go i wyciągnąl na piaszczysty brzeg zbiornika wodnego. Z ust jego celu wypłynęło trochę krwi zmieszanej z wodą. Dopiero tutaj mógł zobaczyć w jakim stanie był jego wróg. Szczególnie w oczy bruneta rzuciła się rana na brzuchu Kapitana po postrzale. Niebieskie jasne oczy otworzyły się powoli. Odruchowo złapał za rękę Jamesa, nie chcąc by teraz zniknął.  
-Będę z tobą...-blondyn nie dokończył, z rozchylonych ust a potem po niesamowicie bladych policzkach popłynęła ciemna krew.  
-Do samego końca- szepnął Zimowy Żołnierz, patrząc w gasnący blask niebieskich oczu. Nagle wszystko wróciło. Ich wspólne chwile, każdy uśmiech, każdy gest. Bucky położył dłoń na jego policzku, nie mogąc teraz stracić przyjaciela. Wreszcie go pamiętał. Rogers posłał mu blady uśmiech.  
-Pamiętasz...-zdołał z siebie wydusić. Jego zadanie dobiegło końca. Pokonał HYDRĘ, uratował przyjaciela. To miał być koniec żywej legendy.  
-Wszystko o tobie. Nie zostawiaj mnie, Stevie.-słowa dochodziły jakby z oddali. Rozmazywały się w umyśle Rogersa. Uścisk jego dłoni słabł, aż wreszcie długie palce zsunęły się bezwładnie po bionicznej ręce Barnesa. Zanim niebieskie oczy zamknęły się na zawsze, usłyszał coś co mogło brzmieć jak "Przepraszam, Stevie. Kocham cię.'.  
Pamiętał każdy moment, każdą sekundę spędzoną ze Stevem. Teraz, gdy odzyskał pamięć, stracił przyjaciela. Steve wyglądał jakby spał. Prawda była inna. Nie żył, zabity kulą dawnego przyjaciela. Bucky musiał odejść. Nachylił się jeszcze, by móc pożegnać się ostatni raz z nim. Pocałował chłodne wargi najlepszego przyjaciela, którego zamordował.  
Misja wykonana, Kapitan Ameryka nie żyje.  
Steve Rogers odszedł z tego świata, zabierając ze sobą cały jego blask. Świeżo odzyskana pamięc stała się swoistym przekleństwem. O ile prościej byłoby nie pamiętać o tym jak on się uśmiechał, jak był uparty. O jego wielkich, niebieskich oczach i zwykle chłodnych dłoniach. O tych drobnostkach, które składały się na niego. Na jego życie, charakter. O tym co go kształtowało. Wziął przyjaciela z dawnych lat na ręce, wiedząc że musi go zanieść tam gdzie Steve chciałby trafić. Musiał oddać go jego przyjaciołom by mogli go pochować. Pożegnać legendę na zawsze.


End file.
